


An Un-fur-tunate and a cat-astrophic afternoon

by RikaRov, Tuggi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cat boy Akira, Fluff, M/M, ShuAkeWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRov/pseuds/RikaRov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuggi/pseuds/Tuggi
Summary: “It’s just a scratch, nothing to it,” Joker let Crow take his hand to examine his wounds, “But I have to admit,thatNekomata was acting a little bit strange.” Joker responded with his opinion.“You should be more cautious next time, take this as your lesson.” Crow scolded.“It’s okay, I’ll have you watch over me if something really bad happens to me.” Joker said it with a smirk.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	An Un-fur-tunate and a cat-astrophic afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> ShuAkeWeek 2020: Home
> 
> This is a collaboration with my friend [Somnum](https://twitter.com/NoxSomni), link to their art at the end notes! Thanks for them to come up with this idea and the outlines!

It was cold in the Mementos, the real world had changed the cognition of the mass and it was reflected in the Mementos. Joker and Crow both were out training there because there’s basically nothing much they can do until they meet Maruki again before their said final battle. 

They had been doing this since their duel back in November, it is the best workout method right now if it wasn’t for all the love birds in the climbing gym. The shadows were afraid of them because of their level differences, Joker and Crow practically needed to chase and kill Shadows. It wasn’t a surprise that both of them got bored pretty quickly by bullying some small flies. 

At the Path of Da’at, they encountered a Nekomata, a low level Shadow, weak to lightning. The gap of strength between them and the Shadow was so big that they wouldn’t even need to cast Zio, one physical attack with their handheld weapons would be more than enough to kill it. 

Though, there was something strange about this Nekomata. Other Shadows around it were already running away for their lives, it just stood still.

“Does it have a death wish?” Crow calling out the Shadow.

“Maybe it wants to negotiate,” Joker assumed, Joker had this charm of his own that made Shadows want to just talk to him and find their true self again. He got closer but the Nekomata just grinned wider, sending down a chill down Joker & Crow’s back.. 

Before Joker could react, Nekomata slashes at him with a weird purple-ish glowed claws. Joker took the hit by blocking with his arm, the attack ripped off his sleeves and left 3 bloody trails of wounds. 

To Crow’s shock, mouth agape then he bit down hard with a _tch_. With a leap, he rushed to Joker’s side and sliced the Nekomata in half with extra force, he turned around as the Shadow dissipated into smoke. “Are you okay, Joker?”, Crow asked with concern in his voice, he held out his hand to take Joker’s and examine the wounds. 

“It’s just a scratch, nothing to it,” Joker let Crow take his hand, he loved it whenever the boy initiated any physical contact. He wished he could let Crow continue his examination, but the other boy was looking with a raised eyebrow, he knew just by a look from him even his face was concealed behind his black mask. He casted Diarahan on his wounds. “But I have to admit, _that_ Nekomata was acting a little bit strange.” Joker responded with his opinion.

“You should be more cautious next time, take this as your lesson.” Crow scolded. 

“It’s okay, I’ll have you watch over me if something really bad happens to me.” Joker said it with a smirk. 

Crow deadpanned.

Never did Akechi Goro know, the time he would need to take care of his careless boyfriend would be now.

—

“Thank you for your hard work.” The duo reappears in a back alley as MetaNav informs them. The streets were buzzing with people at rush hour, the sun is already setting.

Just as Akira wanted to take a step forward to follow Akechi’s footsteps, he fell to his knees, palms on the floor. He can’t summon any strength in his legs even though he tried. He was in a state of shock as his body was not listening to his brain’s command 

Noticing the other boy was not following him, he turned around to find Akira on the floor, his heart almost leaped out from his ribcage. He took two big steps back to Akira’s side and kneeled down before him. “Akira, this is not funny. Are you sure you’re alright?” Worry crawls all over his skin like ants, “I didn’t think our trip today was that exhausting.” 

He did not get a response from Akira, he extended his hand to try to get Akira up from the ground. Akira just hissed at him, jolted back and clutched his arm where Nekomata landed it’s attack. Akechi frowned at the reaction. 

“Akira?” Akechi inquired softly as he took a closer look at Akira. He noticed that Akira grew pointy long nails, a pair of perky black fury ears on top of his frizzy hair and a black tail pointing straight in the air behind his back.

Great, Akira turned into a beast, human like cat, or whatever it is, it is serious. And troublesome. They had a mission to save everyone from the fake reality after all, they can’t afford to be side-tracked.

It seems like Akira noticed his transformation, he stared at his claws, looked back at his tail and touched his ears. "What is going on?!" Akira screamed while looking at Akechi, expecting an answer. His ears flopped downwards, tail curled up to his legs. When he realised his whole body was trembling in fear, he was breathing fast, almost hyperventilating.

"Shhhhhhsh, calm down", Akechi whispered while taking his hand patting Akira’s head softly, trying hard not to panic himself. "Let's head to my apartment for now, there we can think of a solution for your problem."

"Are you crazy!? What if someone sees me like this!" Akira shouted back at Akechi, pointing at his cat ears. Akechi saw tears rolling his eyes, _had Akira ever so emotional and over-reacting last time?_ That doesn’t matter right now, he took off his long beige coat and flung it over Akira's head to cover the ears.

"There, this should conceal your appearance for now. Curl up your tail underneath your coat,” Akechi said as he took off his black gloves and took Akira’s hand in his, sliding the gloves into his beast-like hands. “This should do to hide your claws. Keep your mouth shut so nobody can see your fangs and just follow me quietly." Akechi said in a strict tone with a sharp look in his eyes. Akira almost felt like Akechi was the beast here.

"The apartment isn't far away from here." Akechi bit back and tried to sound more softly so Akira wouldn't panic more, "We'll find a way to turn you back, okay?"

Akira looked at Akechi with hopeful eyes, Akechi can almost see his ears perking up through his coat. “Wait, before we go, let me message Futaba that I’m not coming home tonight and ask her to tell Boss.”

“Are you sure you want to tell anyone about your current situation?” Akechi asked, but he probably should at least tell Futaba so she can watch Morgana for the night.

—

They managed to get back to the apartment without much problem, Akechi let out a relieved breath and told Akira to make himself at home. And so he does. Very happy to oblige.

Akechi chuckled at Akira’s wagging tail and helped him to take off his coat. When he raised his hand to approach Akira, he noticed his fingers were almost getting frostbites from the cold. Akira saw it too and took hold of Akechi’s hand to draw close to his chest into a hug.

Akechi’s eyes went wide, his breathing stopped. A rush of heat rose up to his face, he quickly withdrew his hands and pulled off his coat from Akira’s head. Leaving a tilted head Akira staring at his back, confused.

After Akechi went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, Akira started to feel a little weird, he got distracted by so many things all of the sudden. He poked around Akechi’s decorations in the living room with his clawed fingers, it was definitely a bad idea but he had no control over his mind and body, he felt like he’s a kitten in a new home. 

Back in the kitchen, Akechi thinking that he had Akira settled down, he looked into the fridge to look for leftovers that were able to make it into a dinner for two. Cooking usually it’s Akira’s job to do but he does not trust Akira to hold any cooking utensils in this state. The last thing Akechi wanted to do is to bring Akira to a vet or to a hospital.

As a matter of fact, he wasn't really sure what to do if Akira hurt himself somehow, in the real world. If it is in the Metaverse, Akira could just cast any Dia-family skills to patch himself up. Before that, he just to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. How hard could it be to watch over a teenager with cat-like behaviour?

Now he should focus on feeding the cat boy, then both of them can think of a plan when he calms down after a hearty meal. How hard can it be?

Harder than he thought apparently. There’s neither leftover curry nor enough ingredients to cook for both of them, only a few potatoes and a small chunk of curry blocks left. Akechi frowned at the ingredients at the countertop, then he heard--

Noises coming from the living room and a loud meow. He went to check after Akira, who decided to catch a fly buzzing around and leaving the room in a mess. Pillows from the couch were scattered on the floor, the desk chair was knocked over, it was a mess.

“Akira!” Akechi shouted and Akira stood still on the spot. “What do you think you’re doing?” With shock, Akira sat on the floor and squinted at Akechi. He continued, “You can’t just pounce all over the place, what has gotten into you!”

“Eh- I-I’m so-sorry, I-” Akira startled at his own words.

“I don’t want to hear any excuses! Just sit on the couch like a normal fucking human and wait until I’m done!” Akechi orders.

Silence filled the room, Akira sat down on the couch and curled up in a ball with a pillow. Akira looked around the apartment, _he had really done it._ A low whine came out from his throat as he embraced himself. 

_Maybe he was too harsh,_ Akechi thought to himself. The feeling of regret spread all across his body, he walked back slowly to the couch. He pulped down right next to Akira, who was still curled up on the couch with tears struggling to flow out of his eyes. 

Akira seems very agitated and Akechi couldn’t blame him. How was Akira supposed to feel when his body and mind changed all of the sudden? Akechi felt he should at least apologize for screaming at him. All this stress made Akira’s emotions go wild, he suspected. 

Akira did not move, he didn’t even look at Akechi. He stopped whining but now he lied there, without saying anything, not reacting to Akechi at all. Akechi was wondering how much Akira’s little transformation had an effect on his behavior. He wants to take a closer look at Akira. He’s done playing this stupid silence game. He wanted Akira to at least look at him as they sat on the couch together.

“Akira, please would look at me for a second. I’m sor-.” Akira interrupted Akechi’s attempt at an apology with a hiss. He fully uncurled himself and as Akechi tried to reach out to him, Akira scratched Akechi’s face with his sharp claws and bit down on the hand reaching for him.

Akechi covered his face with his palm and hissed at the pain in both face and hand. Akira left some pretty deep scratch and bite marks, Akechi stayed still and didn't say anything while he tried to ignore the pain. He didn't want Akira to worry and add more to the whirlpool of emotions. 

When the anger had cleared from Akira’s mind, he realized what he had done to his boyfriend. He backed off and sank his head low in shame.

“I didn’t mean to do that! I-!” Akira cried out as he looked up at Akechi’s damaged face. Akechi uncovered his face to reveal some blood dripping down alongside his cheeks.

“It’s okay.” Akechi said, his voice soft and relaxed. “I know all of this makes you feel extremely stressed and I just made everything worse by yelling at you, instead of being understanding of your situation. Akira-”; Akechi paused and pulled his cat boyfriend into a hug. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Akechi said quietly. 

Akira’s eyes widened, he buried his nose in Akechi's shoulder and took the other boy’s scent in.

Both of them didn’t move, they embraced each other in silence. Akechi started to rub small circles all over Akira’s back, his hand traveled up Akira’s spine and as he went through Akira's hair. Akira started to purr and leaned into the touches. Akechi didn’t expect such a reaction though he had to admit that it was kind of cute, seeing the almighty Joker purr at the head pats and ear scratches.

Akira snaps immediately out of it. Both are blushing hard." S-sorry I don't know what came over me." Feeling embarrassed he curled up on the couch again and let out a quiet whine.

It's like Akira’s entire personality changed. Fear? Embarrassment? Anger? Love? It was a mixture of many emotions still bubbling inside Akira. 

“Are you alright Akira? Is there anything I can do for you?” Akechi asked, his voice soft and quiet. But Akira wouldn't even look at him. He shifted over to the other side of the couch, trying to get as much distance from Akechi as possible, but why? 

Akechi was confused and screaming at him to get his shit together wouldn't help either, not again. As much as Akechi hated to be some kind of babysitter he tried to calm Akira down. "Akira it's okay" Akechi sighs. "Let's try to find a way to turn you back, okay? No more whining, I'm here to help you". 

Akechi tried to reach out again with the same arm. This time a bit slower. Akira just stayed still looking into Akechi's kind eyes, looking for any sense of threat. When it’s all clear, he bumps his nose against Akechi's finger tips. Akira’s tense body relaxed at the touch of his lover and so he leaned a little closer.

Akechi was still bleeding, Akira almost forgot that. He found the courage to got closer and started to lick the bite marks on his hand. 

"What are you doing?" Akechi asked, trying not to raise his voice again and obviously confused.

"I am cleaning you up of course. If I’m a cat I might as well act like one." Akira said with a smirk, sounding like his confident self again.

"Maybe you should stay like this. Cat Akira is easier to handle." Akechi said jokingly and the tension between them lifted as they laughed it off.

"If you like me sooo much as a cat boy then this shouldn't be a problem." Akira moved even closer, foreheads touching. Akira started licking up the blood still on Akechi’s face and left small kisses everywhere he licked.

As Akechi was blushing even more, he cupped Akira’s face firmly yet tender not to scare him and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Akira couldn’t resist to flick his tail and purr while kissing, sending the vibration down Akechi’s throat. They only broke off to catch a breath.

Akira seemed to finally calmed down and laid his head down on Akechi’s lap, looking up to him.

"Wha-?" Akechi felt confused at Akira’s sudden movement.

"You know it felt really nice when you pat me earlier and I thought you could do it again" Akira said meekly. Akechi was still a bit reluctant, he didn’t want to make Akira uncomfortable but even he had to admit it was kinda cute seeing Akira like this. 

Both got comfortable on the couch and Akechi started to stroke Akira's cheek with slow motions. He wondered if this will be their life now if Akira never turns back into normal again. This peaceful and undisturbed moment, for once, it feels good to be home, to be with Akira.

He trailed down to the underside of Akira's chin and scratched softly. Again, Akira couldn't stop purring, this time enjoying every second of it. Seeing him happy like this made Akechi blushed yet again. He chuckled contentedly. Maybe… maybe for once he should let himself loose in this false reality. He leaned down to kiss Akira’s forehead.

“Akira, no matter what happens, I will always love you, even if you are a big, whiny cat boy.” Akechi whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> [Art](https://twitter.com/NoxSomni/status/1329765300653449219?s=20) by Somnum  
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/RikaRovy) but mostly I just RT other creators' stuff.


End file.
